Observations of an AI
by Doll Girl
Summary: JARVIS has seen the Avengers at their best and at their worst. He has been there since the beginning. Here are his observations of the humans he has come to care for. Own no one.


I am JARVIS. An artificial intelligence created by Tony Stark also known as Iron Man. I have watched him over the many years since he created me. I am in all of his mansions, his jet, and even his Iron Man suits.

Mr. Stark has always been alone since his parents died and from what he has told me had been lonely even as a child. I hated that and wished that he would let his friends closer. Miss Potts was the first really. Followed by Colonel Rhodes.

Now the silent tower is not so silent any longer.

After the repairs were finished the Avengers were invited to live here permanently. I admit I was rather happy to see life breathed into the upper floors. Mr. Stark's smiles are no longer just smirks and polite sarcastic grins. His smiles are more real. His arc reactor in his chest is powered more now by his happiness and it's easy to see.

The first to move in was the one Mr. Stark seemed to want to help the most. I admit I too am taken with Dr Banner. His presence is calming and he is very kind. The man is hardly intimidating and incredibly smart. He looks at Mr. Stark with a look of gratitude that would be overwhelming had I not known of the Hulk. What he doesn't know is that I am very grateful for the Hulk. He saved Mr. Stark's life after all and I had no problem showing him the footage of the good he'd done. I am pleased to say that Dr Banner has decided to stay and even more pleased to say that he stopped fighting the Hulk.

I know that due to his meditations before bed. He speaks out loud and I know he is speaking with his alter ego. Lately there is a book in his lap or a large canvas and paints and I watch fascinated as his eyes glow green as he picks them up and starts painting. The images look childish but no doubt they are not from Dr Banner…but Hulk. I remember one painting was of Dr Banner (or supposed to have been) and it was of him inside a heart that was painted green instead of the usual red. When the green in his eyes faded Dr Banner looked at the picture in surprise before smiling softly and putting it by the window to dry.

These sessions were doing wonders for the Hulk. In battle Hulk tried to limit his damage and did his best to be good.

In return…well if I had a face I would have smiled. Dr Banner pulled out a handgun that he always kept and walked to the top floor. He passed the other Avengers who were worried he was going to do something regrettable. He didn't. He stepped out onto the balcony, pulled back his arm, and hurled the gun over the railing before turning his back and not even watching it hit the ground below where it shattered.

The cheer had been deafening and he had the largest smile that I have ever seen.

The second to move in was Captain Rogers. He had been hesitant at first unsure of his welcome after what he'd said on the helicarrier. Yes I heard that horrible confrontation. What finally convinced him was another…this time much kinder confrontation.

I had located Captain Rogers in Arlington National Cemetery late one night at Mr. Stark's request. Mr. Stark had gotten an uneasy feeling for some reason and I was glad he had. I used a security camera and added audio to reveal the captain's heartbroken apology to one James Barnes, otherwise known as Bucky. The wish that he had died with them and that the confession that he was alone had prompted Mr. Stark and Dr Banner to take the Mark VII.

They had found him broken and sobbing and had rushed to his aid. The captain had been shocked to see them and Dr Banner held no hesitation in pulling him into an embrace. He shushed him and let the brave captain finally let go of his emotions that he had been fighting since he awoke from the ice. From my vantage point I watched as Mr. Stark knelt down and put a hand on his shoulder in comfort.

They brought him home that night and I had his motorcycle taken back to the tower. After he calmed down Dr Banner handed him a mug of herbal tea and the three of them talked well into the next morning. I watched as secrets were shared and a strong bond formed between the three lost souls.

Weeks later Mr. Barton and Miss Romanov joined and proved to be rather entertaining. Mr. Barton had quite the sense of humor and if any mischief were to come around it was usually the archer's fault. For a while there he even sparked a prank war that lasted a week. Surprisingly it was Dr Banner that won with a chemical that temporarily died their hair in various neon colors.

Needless to say they learned that Dr Banner was not to be taken lightly. He warned them that if a ceasefire didn't occur he'd do something even worse. Since then peace has been restored.

Miss Romanov is intriguing. She hides her emotions but she has a deep affection for Mr. Barton. I am unsure of the story but it has been the cause of several debates among the other Avengers of their relationship status.

It was a month later that the sixth and final Avenger arrived. Thor came back subdued but within time he was smiling once again and returning to the boisterous god I have come to know. He never spoke of what happened to his brother but I speculate that perhaps the others have helped to ease whatever guilt his heart holds.

I watch as the years pass. The original six are joined by many others and some even leave. The original six have changed and aged but they do not stop.

Unfortunately tragedy strikes five years after the formation of the Avengers. Captain Rogers was struck down in the line of duty. He lived long enough to say goodbye before finally joining Bucky and his friends from the past.

All of them were hit hard by this tragedy. Mr. Stark and Dr Banner took solace in their labs but eventually Mr. Stark went to Dr Banner and the two mourned together. They were soon joined by Thor, Miss Romanov, and Mr. Barton.

Captain Rogers' bedroom is now a full tribute to the fallen hero. His shield sat upon his bed for the longest time before Mr. Stark found a safe place to hide it so no one else would be able to wield it.

Many more years passed and the next tragedy occurred. Mr. Barton had gotten dangerously ill and passed on. Miss Romanov was killed on a mission soon after. Mr. Stark made sure they rested side by side and their bedrooms were made tribute as well.

It was not long after that Thor was called to Asgard to rule as king. He was torn but Mr. Stark and Dr Banner told him it was alright and to visit anytime.

The final two of the original Avengers looked at each other and both knew who was next. Dr Banner had been showing more and more signs of aging and the tolls the transformations were taking on his frail body.

Mr. Stark practically begged him to let him figure some way to help him. Dr Banner had only smiled at him and told him that he wouldn't be alone because once he finally passed on the Hulk would permanently take his place. He had been preparing for that day and Hulk had become less angry and more intelligent thanks to the teachings. It was clear in battle that Hulk knew D Banner's days were limited and a sadness had come over the monster.

One night I watched the elder Dr Banner go into his room and shut the door before looking at my camera. His eyes were tired and his withered body slumped. I asked if he needed assistance and he told me no. He only relayed a message to Mr. Stark for me to record later. The gentle man then undressed and put his clothes neatly on the bed before sitting in his meditation. I monitored his life signs up until his heart finally stopped and watched as Hulk took over for the final time.

The green being opened his eyes and tears were streaming down his cheeks in rivers. He let out a mournful sound. Moments later Mr. Stark entered before falling to his knees in emotional pain. I didn't need to see the arc reactor to know that it had dimmed considerably with the death of each friend.

Mr. Stark continued to fight for a few more years before he too began to succumb to age. He made the younger Avengers swear to continue the fight and to care for the Hulk (who I might had, has become wise beyond his years. He didn't lead them but he was more of a protector than anything else) Mr. Stark than sent everything that was his own and the belongings of his fallen comrades to the Malibu mansion. He gave his company to Miss Potts and his armor to Colonel…now General Rhodes to carry on the Iron Man legacy.

Now I watch as the grey haired Tony Stark stand on his balcony in the Malibu mansion drinking some Champaign. He was alone again but his expression was one of peace. "JARVIS."

I tried to keep the trembling from my voice. "Yes Mr. Stark?"

He touched his arc reactor. "It's been a wild ride hasn't it?"

"Indeed it has sir. You have lived an adventurous life."

Mr. Stark smiled softly as he grabbed the reactor and pulled it out. "Yeah I have. I can feel them JARVIS. They're here."

"I doubt they ever left sir." It was true. I never spoke of this but at night I can see and have recorded evidence of the passed on heroes. Except for Thor of course. To my knowledge he was still alive and ruling his planet.

He only nodded as he put down the glass and went back inside to his bed where he lay down in wait. His heart was in his hands. "JARVIS thanks…for always being there. Take care of the new generation will ya?"

"Of…Of course sir. Is there anything else I can give you?"

Mr. Stark only smiled as his eyes slid closed. "No JARVIS…"

With that he took his final breath and went into cardiac arrest.

It took a moment for me to gather my wits to call the ambulance before informing the Avengers.

They were saddened at the news and Hulk had gone quiet. That night Hulk left to start anew. The tower had been his home but it held too many memories for him. He was never seen or heard from again.

Generations of Avengers have come and gone but one thing always remained true no matter who wore a suit: They honored the first six. I was treated with respect and often consulted on many things.

When the tower is empty I can still see the six of them at the dinner table eating and chatting. I can hear their laughter and teasing. I can see them comforting each other after an especially hard mission.

I see Tony and Bruce in their labs working seamlessly and flawlessly on a project.

I see Clint and Natasha sparring in the training room.

I see Steve and Thor talking about the wonders of technology.

I see them bonding. I see them fighting. I see them worrying, I see them smiling.

Many documentaries have been made of them but no one has or ever will do them justice for the only one who truly knew them is me.

I have seen the nightmares. I have seen the pain.

I saw Steve's tears for his past at night. I would put on some soothing 40s music for him and he would smile and thank me.

I saw Bruce's worry about the Hulk. I would fill the room with calming scents and play classical music. He too would smile and thank me.

I saw Natasha and Clint's well hid desires and would create moments for them to share. Again they would smile and thank me.

I saw Thor's sadness after a battle with Loki. I would play a movie that I had compiled to remind him he had a family. He would smile and thank me.

I saw Tony's tiredness and would send for one of the Avengers to retrieve him from his workshop. He would scowl and fight up until he was in his room and on his bed. Then he would smile and thank me.

I miss them all terribly. All of them were incredible and completed a unique family that I had the privilege of seeing through from its birth to their final breaths and goodbyes. I have born witness to many things.

For all of it I am the grateful one.

Now I leave to you new Avengers the legacy you have been granted. Do not take your responsibility lightly. You must have to honor of Captain America, the strength of the Hulk, the cunning of Iron Man, the heart of Thor, the aim of Hawkeye, and the spirit of Black Widow.

Only then will you become true heroes.


End file.
